project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
BIO-005
Containment Procedures BIO-005 is to be contained within it’s cell, a 2.5 m x 2.5 m x 3 m cubic room made of steel alloy, at all times. Staff who have not been sufficiently briefed on BIO-005’s anomalous abilities are not allowed to enter the room under any circumstances, and a thin polyester mesh is to be rolled over the cell’s door whenever it is not being maintained. The south wall of BIO-005’s cell has a window made from thick glass, that allows staff to determine when the cell must be cleared of all instances of BIO-005. The floor of BIO-005’s cell contains a single circular drain that is 21.3 cm in diameter, with slits that do have proven too small for BIO-005 to escape through. The ceiling of BIO-005’s cell is fitted with four shower systems that ensure coverage of the entire room. The aforementioned shower systems are made to spray the toxic compound known as REMOVED BY ORDER OF DOCTOR WAITS. When the amount of instances of BIO-005 have exceeded the height of the cell’s window, the staff overseeing it’s containment are to turn on the four showers within, using a brightly-marked lever beside the window. If all goes as planned, the amount of instances of BIO-005 should be reduced to the single-digits within 10 minutes, and all remnants of the terminated instances should dematerialize within 15 minutes. Any cases of BIO-005 found outside containment are to be contained terminated and disposed of using common rat traps. Cross-testing with BIO-005 is discouraged, but not forbidden. Description BIO-005 appears as a typical specimen of Rattus Norvegicus, with no visible or mental differences from that of a non-anomalous specimen. BIO-005, when not being observed by most sapient beings, seems to “replicate” itself at a speed of 1 instance per 5 - 10 minutes. It is unknown how BIO-005 replicates, although heat scans have recorded that new instances seemingly materialize out of nothing. In the past, staff have attempted to study this by having CTS units stare at instances of BIO-005 for extended periods of time, only to have something inevitably distract them (blinking, sudden noises, or even the urge to sneeze/cough), allowing a new instance to materialize. Cameras seem to be able to record the materializing of BIO-005, but the distracting effect mentioned previously appears to keep anyone who watches the footage from seeing the materialization. It should be noted, however, that this distraction sometimes takes on the form of computer glitches. Instances of BIO-005 are easy to terminate, though a special chemical compound known as REMOVED BY ORDER OF DOCTOR WAITS was developed by Doctor Waits to quickly kill instances of BIO-005. Upon death, instances of BIO-005 dematerialize in a similar manner to the way they materialize; distracting any onlookers through unrelated events. Researcher's Notes “Compared to some of the other things we keep in this facility, BIO-005 is simply a nuisance. Overall, it’s quite easy to contain. I can only ever think of one time it breached containment; that one time last June when Doctor Kerr thought it would be fun to have one as a pet. It showed him right when it’s glass tank exploded.” * Doctor Waits (2.12.2016) Category:Danger Level 1 Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Security Grade Ghost Entities Category:BIO: 000 - 099 Category:Containment Level White Entities